The present invention relates generally to methods of producing packages, and more particularly to a method of continuously forming a multi-layer, laminated package which is suitable for a vacuum or modified atmosphere packaging, and is particularly useful in the packaging of various comestible and pharmaceutical product, including bakery goods, meat products, etc.
In the prior art, it has been deemed desirable to form package components especially for comestible packaging utilizing a vacuum technique or modified atmosphere characteristics, which have been effectuated by means of providing a barrier layer within a laminated construction for such packaging. However, the production of various laminated films has been somewhat costly. Such increased cost has been caused by at least the necessity for (a) making the laminated film stock in two operations and at separate locations, and (b) utilizing for such lamination separate and different machinery from that used to form the packaging. Whereupon, the separately produced laminated film may then be loaded onto a package formation machine, such as a form, fill and seal machine.
Accordingly, it has been desirable to develop methods of forming a suitable laminated film stock, and to do so in-line using a thermoforming machine which will also thermoform packaging, and where appropriate, also to permit filling the package with product, and sealing the packaging-all in-line (i.e., on the same machine). In addition the inventive methods hereof can be used for thermoforming of packages only, and without sealing.
In view of the defects and deficiencies of prior art systems, it is a material object of the present inventive methods to laminate and to form continuously multi-layer laminated packaging materials, having the desirable, barrier characteristics of modified atmosphere, or vacuum package or other film structures which require that two or more layers be laminated together, while nearly simultaneously being thermoformed.
It is likewise a material object of the present inventive method to provide a continuous strip of pre-laminated film, in-line, for thermoforming into container components to nearly simultaneously form the container component and to thermofuse together those films comprising the film pre-laminate structure. In an alternative embodiment, the pre-laminate may be thermally bonded together prior to (rather than simultaneously with) the formation of the container component.
These and other objects and advantages of the novel methods of continuously forming a multi-layer laminated package will become apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art upon review of the following summary of the invention, brief description of the drawing, detailed description of preferred embodiments, appended claims and accompanying drawing.